lily and james
by Sierra Jane Rose
Summary: A love story of course, starting at the very beginning, year one. Lily and James Potter. : it's rated T I don't exactly know where it will go but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped out of bed, looked at the clock next to me and groaned. I still had two more hours before I even had to be up! This always happens, whenever I'm excited I can't sleep and when I finally do I wake up early and can't fall back asleep. But what can you expect I am eleven years old and the idea of going to a new school is exciting! Especially a new school like the one I am going to!

Let's start at the beginning. We'd have to go back to when I was about six years old. Mom was making pancakes and I HATE pancakes- I know it's weird, everyone loves em but I don't ok? Get used to it. Anyway! Mom was making pancakes and told me I had to eat oatmeal if I wasn't going to eat my pancakes. Petunia was excited because it was her favorite and she gave me a smug look. That was enough to throw me over the edge (let's face it I was six, a taunting older sibling will do that to a girl). We started fighting and just as I was thinking I'd like to pour the pancake batter over her head it suddenly lifted from the table and dumped all over petunia.

Alright so that was freaky. I didn't know how to explain it, nobody did. We got over it quickly though and I went through the next couple of years without incident. There were odd little things that happened. Whenever I got a scab it'd heal over a lot faster than any of petunias. One time the bully at school was picking on my best friend jenny and somehow he got a bloody nose right when he was going to push her down. Little things like that, but back then I chalked it up to a mixture of karma and coincidence. Anyway on my eighth birthday something extraordinary happened. I was having a big party with all my best friends and of course petunia who was my best friend of all. We were at the pool, splashing around and having a good time. Mom had just called everyone out of the pool telling us it was time for cake and ice cream and everyone was scrambling to get out. I was running alone the pool and I slipped and fell into the deep end. In all the fuss nobody really saw me. Mom was putting candles on the cake and everyone was chattering away. Meanwhile I had been taken off guard and could not find my way to the surface and slowly felt myself getting more and more tired. I had given up and was letting myself sink to 

the bottom when suddenly I felt a jolt and I shot through the water and up into the air and actually flew onto the grass nearby. I was not hurt at all.

Alright I know this seems quite pointless to tell you as it happened so long ago but I'm just saying this is what led up to this exact moment in my life. Today is the day that I leave on the Hogwarts express for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

There's one bad thing that came of the news that I was a witch. My best friend hated me. My sister Petunia was less than thrilled about the news, and suddenly took to calling me a freak and leaving the room whenever I would come in. I figured I'd make one last shot to patch things up between us before school so, although it was still early in the morning, I crept into her room.

"Tunia? Are you up yet?" I knocked on her door and peered in.

"What do you need? I'm busy." She stated and turned over in her bed so I couldn't see her face.

" Why are you so mad at me Tunia? I didn't mean for this to happen, but I mean it's kind of cool isn't it? I don't see why you think it's so weird. I'm still your sister. Please understand, I love you I miss you, you know you are my best friend." And it was true. Ever since we were little Petunia and I were inseparable. She is two years older than me but we just always had this connection that I suppose most sisters have. Of course we had our cat fights but we always made up quickly and were playing with each other's hair and painting each other's nails just minutes after we'd had a huge blow out. I just wish I understood why she hated me so for the news of me becoming a witch.

"You know what Lily? I don't care if you are a witch or a wizard or a frog. You are so weird now. And I can't believe that I had to come with you to that… that… wherever it was that you had to buy your school stuff. It's ridiculous. You are obviously a freak. Did you see the things they had there? Shrunken heads, shriveled up spiders. And you're going off to live at some stupid school for a whole year where they are going to teach you to be a total FREAK. And that's what you are going to become. My own little sister. So you know what? If you go to this school we will never be friends again. If you want your sister and best friend back then just don't go to this school, don't do any magic. That's the only way things will go back to normal Lily." Petunia rolled back over to face me, "Now get out of my room."

I walked out of her room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe Petunia wasn't even going to try to make things better between us. It's not like I asked for this, but it seemed wrong to deny it. I had already made up my decision to go to Hogwarts, and I was supposed to leave in three hours! How could she say I was going to be a freak? How could she say that! I wasn't going to change! But something inside me knew I would change somehow…

"Bye mom, bye dad I love you!" I knew I should be sad to leave my parents but I couldn't help it, I wanted to run onto the train, I could hear it getting ready to leave and see tons of people running around hugging their old friends.

"hold on a second Lily, do you have everything?"

"yes yes yes can I go now! PUHLEASE!!"

"Alright, we will see you at Christmas and send you packages, make sure you write us, we'll miss you so much." I gave them one last hug then walked onto the train and looked for an empty compartment to sit in. The first one I looked in had two boys sitting together and laughing about something to do with compartments and dung bombs. I was about to walk away when one of them saw me.

"What are you doing in here?" the scrawny boy with messy hair and glasses glared at me.

"um I was looking for a compartment, sorry to interrupt whatever was so important that you two were talking about." I rolled my eyes. I hate boys who think they know everything.

"Well move along then little girl, are you even old enough to go to Hogwarts? You look like you are like 5 years old." The messy haired boy laughed and his friend slapped him on the back.

"Good one James." He said.

"Oh brother I am eleven, yes old enough to come to Hogwarts. Who do you think you are anyway? What gives you the right to be such a jerk? I may look a little young for my age but you look like a complete slob, what is wrong with your hair?" I spun out of the compartment and when I finally found an empty compartment I sat down fuming. What the heck! I didn't do anything wrong and that kid insults me and acts like he can boss me around. I sure hope not everyone is like this here. Or maybe I will just head back home.

"hey um all the compartments are full do you mind if we sit here?" A boy with dark longish hair and two girls who looked identical were standing in the door way.

"oh ya for sure, come on in." I was so annoyed with the other boys I hadn't even heard them walk up. They sat down and not even a moment later the train lurched forward and we started on our journey to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Severus Snape, Are you a first year too?" The boy spoke first to me. He was a lot nicer than those boys in the other compartment.

"Yeah this is my first year, I'm Lily Evans." I looked at the two girls, "what are your names?"

"Hey I'm Abby and this is my twin Emma, we're both first years too. Severus lives next door to us. We've known each other forever." Abby looked at Severus and I could tell she had a crush on him. He was quite… awkward looking, but I guess if that's her type… and he did seem nice.

"So are you guys nervous at all? Wasn't it a shock when you got your letter? I couldn't believe it!" I smiled at them and all of their smiles faltered.

"You mean… you didn't know before you got your letter to Hogwarts that you were a witch? Are you muggle born?" Abby looked at me with a strange look on her face. Almost like she was better than me or something.

"Um, well what do you mean by muggle born? And how would I know that I was a witch before my letter? Nobody else in my family can do magic, well not that I know of anyway." The looks on all of their faces surprised me, they looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language or something. "Is something wrong??"

"Well, Abby and I are both pure blood. Severus is half blood, but he is as good as full blood. We just don't hang out with many muggle borns is all." Emma explained, looking at me curiously. "You seem alright though."

"Uh thanks I guess…" I was really annoyed actually. These people thought they were better than me because their parents were witches and wizards? Well that does it, I am going to be the best witch Hogwarts has ever seen and prove to everyone that you don't have to have magical parents to be a good witch.

"We should change into our robes, I'm not sure how long the train ride to Hogwarts is." Severus was obviously trying to change the subject. He hadn't said anything about my being muggle born, and though he seemed momentarily disturbed by it, he had apparently gotten over it and was now changing the subject.

"Oh good idea! I'm so excited to get there! I don't know anything about it really, from what I've read I know there are four houses and I know basics about them all but how do we know what house we are in?" I figured these magical geniuses would know- sarcasm… one of my greatest faults- but apparently I was wrong.

"Gee, your guess is as good as ours Lily! For some reason it's a big secret to everyone. I hope we're in the same house though, that would be so fun." Severus smiled sweetly at me. He really was a nice guy, although a little odd.

"Well hey let's go get changed, we don't want to be late for whatever we are going to have to do!" Severus, Emma, Abby, and I all grabbed our robes and put them on. Now all I had left to do was wait.

Well we underestimated the time it would take to get to Hogwarts by quite a bit, I guess we were all just so anxious to get there, but the trip seemed to drag on. We finally got there and it was dark outside. Everyone piled out of the train and I looked around for my luggage. Before I could ask anyone where it was a gigantic man with a bushy black beard called out, "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS FOLLOW ME!"

Severus nudged me and we walked over to follow the man. Severus, Emma, Abby and I had gotten to be quick friends. I especially liked Severus and Emma, Abby was a bit of a snob. When we reached the huge man he smiled down at us, his size was intimidating, but he seemed very friendly.

"Sir I'm sorry but we didn't get our luggage yet, is there any way you can wait for us?" I asked in my most polite voice that I reserved for charming adults. He let out a laugh.

"don't ya worry 'bout yer luggage, it will get to yer room jus' fine it will. Jus' fine." He smiled widely, "whats yer name missy?"

"I'm Lily Evans, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I smiled back, he was just like a giant teddy bear.

"well Lily I'm right pleased to meet ya. I'm Hagrid and you let me know if ya need anythin' alright? I'm always around. Now why don't you lot go find yerselves a boat and get situated while we wait fer the rest of the bunch." He pointed to the small boats lined up. Unfortunately it looked like most of the kids were there already. There wasn't one completely empty boat. Severus, Emma, and Abby climbed onto a boat with a boy named Jack. So that left me to find a new group of people.

"Oy you, come in our boat, you're small and won't take up too much space." I heard that same obnoxious voice I had heard earlier in the compartment. It was the boy who had made fun of me and his friend. Along with one other boy with lighter hair. I pretended I didn't see them and tried to see if I could find a different boat but it was dark and from what I could see most of them were full. Sighing I turned around and walked toward their boat.

"Oh hey you're the little six year old from earlier." The messy haired boy grinned at me.

"I'm not nine years old, why do you insist on being rude to me? I haven't done anything to you at all, you don't even know my name!" I was considering getting up and going to a different boat when the light haired boy came somewhat to my rescue.

"Come on James give her a break, it's good she's so small so we have more space on the boat anyway right?" He laughed but I could tell he was kidding. He seemed alright. It was his buddy-James- that I have the main problem with and the other dark haired boy. It's true that I look young. I am tiny, I always have been. I have dark red hair that everyone says is gorgeous but I wish it could just be brown or blonde like everyone else's. Hopefully I'll have a growth spurt soon and people won't think I am five years younger than I really am. The boys went on chattering for a while and I just kind of tuned them out. I think they were talking about how they had set off dung bombs in some compartments on the train, I don't really know what that means anyway. Anyway they went on just talking until Hagrid finally told everyone that he would be leading them to the castle.

As we made our way over the water I couldn't help feeling nauseous. I hate not knowing what might happen. I could still hear the boys in the background but I suddenly felt a little dizzy.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good." The light haired boy held up a lantern in my face.

"yeah I'm fine, don't worry about-" before I could finish James looked at my face and burst out laughing.

"What is wrong with you! You're not nervous are you?" He started making fake throw up noises and laughing at me. Then he leaned over and started patting my back, "it'll be ok little girl."

Well that was it, he was so annoying! I grabbed his hand and threw it off of my back. I must have surprised him too because he lost his balance and plunged straight into the water off of the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

James' friends looked at me in shock. When he surfaced they took one look at him dripping wet and burst out laughing.

"Sirius, Remus, help me back into the boats and shut up!" James looked mad as he glared at his friends. They went to pull him up and I stood on the other side of the boat hoping to balance it. I guess I should feel a little guilty but I don't. Not at all. He had been such a jerk to me from the first moment we met. He had this coming. And I mean it's not like I did it on purpose, he just has not balance apparently.

"geez James, how much do you weigh!" One of the boys muttered as they grabbed his shoulders and tried to yank him in. The boat was wobbling and I was getting nervous. I was going to be so mad if somehow we all got knocked in.

Finally James was pulled up into the boat and he turned to look at her. He looked a little mad but also impressed.

"Hmm didn't know you had that in you. You're feisty, I like that." He grinned at me and I wanted to throw up in my mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" I didn't know what else to say, this has got to be the weirdest kid ever.

"what's your name?"

"Why? You suddenly want to talk to me because you fell into the lake? You-"

"Uh guys, where did all the other boats go?" I was interrupted by the friend with dark hair. We looked around and saw we were indeed alone. How could they have not noticed that we had stopped? I felt completely panicked but the boys just started laughing.

"You guys what is so funny! How are we going to get there?" I tried to keep calm, I didn't want them making fun of me for being nervous again.

"Calm down! We'll get there it's not a big deal, it'll be an adventure!" James laughed, "what's your name again? I don't think I caught it?"

"I didn't tell you. I'm Lily." I figured he'd find out soon enough and I was sick of him addressing me as 'little girl' or something to that affect.

"I'm James," James said and then pointing at the other two boys, "That's Remus, that's Sirius."

I just nodded and the boat started rowing itself again.

We finally reach the castle. It was beautiful I couldn't believe how magnificent it was. It almost made me forget that we were probably going to get in trouble. Almost. I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know anybody yet and already I was going to be dubbed as a troublemaker. We walked in the doors and there stood all the other first years. Waiting- it looked like- for us.

"well well well, here are the rest of the bunch. Have a nice time touring the lake?" An old man chuckled as he surveyed us and his eyes rested on James. "Looks like you went for a bit of a swim eh?" with a wave of his wand and muttering, "secchio" James suddenly was dry.

"Professor Dumbledore at your service boys, and young lady." He winked at me, "Let me tell you that swimming in the lake may be a fun past time, but at night there can be mysterious creatures lurking. So best be swimming in the day from now and, and probably not when you have an important ceremony to attend to. Now!" he turned to face all of the students, "We have waited long enough and I think your fellow classmates will be ready to eat the tables if we wait much longer, so please follow me and we will be on our way!"

I fell in line with the other students and started walking. I was shocked; we didn't even get in trouble for being late, or for James being soaking wet. And it was so cool to see someone do magic right in front of my eyes!

As we turned the corner we were greeted by double doors and when they opened we walked into the great hall. It was amazing. So beautiful and you could just feel the excitement! When I looked up I saw that it looked like it had no ceiling. Of course I had read somewhere that it was just bewitched to look like the sky outside. I was looking around everywhere just trying to take it in.

Suddenly Sirius, who had been walking in front me of, stopped and I ran into the back of him. He gave me a dirty look but didn't say anything as Professor Dumbledore was about to speak.

"Alright students just wait here and I will call your names when it is time." Then he turned to leave. We all glanced around at each other, not really knowing what we were waiting for. I can tell everyone was looking at something in front of us, but I'm so short I can't see what it is, so I just kind of waited for something to happen. Suddenly a booming voice started singing a song. I stood on my tiptoes to try and see what was going on, who the voice belonged to.

"It's a hat Lily, it looks like all we have to do is try it on and it tells us what house we're in." Severus had somehow found his way next to me and whispered helpfully in my ear as he chuckled at my shortness.

"Oh ya, right ya I knew that. Just trying to get a better view is all. Yeaah…" I blushed a little bit. Maybe I could do a spell that would make me taller.

Finally the hat stopped singing and the first girl was called. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and it went on from there. My name was called pretty close to the beginning and I walked slowly up to the 

stool where Professor Dumbledore was waiting to put the hat on my head. As soon as he plopped it on my head I could hear the hat.

"Well my dear you are brilliant. I can see you will do well in school there is no doubt in that. It seems Ravenclaw would be excellent for you, but you have strength and courage beyond that of many great wizards today. You will be one to save the wizarding world. I know you will not take the responsibility lightly. My dear great things are in store for you; rise to the occasion and I know that you will honor the name of Godric GRYFFINDOR! "

He yelled the last word for everyone to hear and I jumped off the stool and walked over to the table cheering loudly for me. As I sat down I couldn't help but think about what the hat had told me. I was courageous? I didn't feel it. And how could I save the whole wizarding world? It sure gave me a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Second, thanks SO MUCH to reviews, seriously it makes me so happy to see that someone is actually reading my story haha. Anyway really keep reviewing cause it keeps me writing!

Anyway this is a lame chapter. I've been busy the past month and really it's just lame, I'll try to do better! Bear with me.

By the time my head hit the pillow that night I was exhausted, the day had been even better than I had anticipated, but so so tiring! I was somewhat surprised with the first years that were sorted into my house. They all seemed nice except for that annoying James Potter (I learned his last name), Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin (who wasn't as bad as the other two). I nearly fell out of my chair when James got sorted into Gryffindor, but apparently he was expecting it and he walked over with a smug look on his face. It seemed like if the Gryffindor house had a flaw it was arrogance. I really loved it though.

Severus and Abby were both put in Slytherin house, but Emma was in Gryffindor with me. There were four more girls that we shared our dormitory with. Their names were Bridget, Audrey, Chloe, and Victoria. They all seemed pretty nice; Victoria hadn't known she was a witch until she got her letter to Hogwarts, just like me. So that settled my nerves, as we had our first classes tomorrow morning. I hoped I wouldn't be behind everyone. In school at home I had always been one of the smartest kids in my class. Here I felt completely out of place, and yet I knew it was where I was supposed to be. I felt that somehow this was my destiny.

That morning actually flew by quickly, as did the days and weeks afterwards. It was the night before Halloween already, I couldn't believe we had been there so long. I could tell that Transfiguration 

was going to be my favorite subject, although I was good at basically everything. I'm not trying to brag but I find every subject so interesting, I can't help but learn everything about what interests me. Everything about this place was, well magical obviously. But I felt like I was in a fairy tale. I guess many would argue that I was.

I soon became best friends with Audrey. We were inseparable. The downside of having Audrey as my friend was hearing her talk nonstop about her crush. Yup, the infamous James Potter. He was infamous already. It seemed every day he and his two buddies had a different trick up their sleeves. I usually wasn't the victim of their pranks, although I had gotten in the way of them a few times. Thus far they had succeeded in turning my hair into silly string, setting the Gryffindor Common Room on fire, and flooding all the girls' bathrooms in the entire school. All of which affected me, although I was almost never personally attacked by them (they had silly stringed all the first year girls' hair). I couldn't help but grow more and more exasperated with them, mainly James. And for the most part, he got away with his silly little pranks! It was infuriating. And yet Audrey was in love with him. She talked to me about him day and night. I mean I love the girl but there must be something wrong with her. Who in their right mind would ever, EVER, like James Potter?


End file.
